The present invention relates to handheld computers. In particular, the present invention relates to a decorative casing for a handheld computer.
Handheld computers, typically referred to as personal digital assistants (PDAs), are mobile devices that can be carried by individuals as accessories. For this reason, users often pay attention to a style or appearance of a handheld computer.
Designs for handheld computers can be personalized in many ways. Some handheld computers, such as the PALM m 100 organizer, manufactured by PALM INC., allow users to purchase attachable faceplates for their organizers. The face plates have colorful designs and decors.
Handheld computers may also have decorative designs that are painted on a housing surface. In addition, encasement materials can be changed, or formed to have a certain style. For example, PALM V organizer, manufactured by PALM INC., can have attachable encasements made of materials such as titanium.
A process termed In Mold Design (IMD) is increasingly used to form devices having decorative surfaces. The IMD process allows for a decorative substrate to be used during a molding process. The substrate then forms an exterior surface of the device.
A housing component is provided for a handheld computer. The housing component is formed from a layer that provides an exterior surface for the housing component. The layer may have a first tone and a second tone. A groove is formed on the layer. The groove has a contoured interior.
In one embodiment, a first surface on an interior of the groove has the first tone. A second surface on the interior of the groove has the second tone. The presence of the first tone and second tone in the groove enhance a perception that the surface of the handheld computer is really made from two materials.
The first and second tone may correspond to colors, patterns or other designs. In one application, the groove forms a separation between a light color and a dark color.
In another embodiment, the groove is formed on a film during an In Mold Design process. The remainder of the housing component is formed in a molding process that incorporates the film. The groove distinguishes the color and/or design patters on the housing component for the handheld computer.